


neverland

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 他必然会受尽苦难与折磨。但他既然天性如此，这也是必经的宿命。
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 2





	neverland

**Author's Note:**

> 昭和背景abo  
> 把一年多前写的稿子改了改传一下

切原从小被寄养在柳所在的大家族里。

他生来天真，对尘世的污浊总是显得懵懂，直觉却敏锐，一早认定柳是诸多兄长中最为良善的那个，便成日都黏在人家屁股后头；与同龄人玩累了，就窝在柳的怀里睡午觉。

切原醒着的时候看起来颇有些混世魔王的架势，真睡着了却乖巧得很。羽睫闭着，像是煤油灯罩上西洋笔法的丘比特。柳有时夜里看书久了眼睛发涩，放下书来观察切原的睡颜，总不由把两者作对比。

柳分化得早，大抵同他早熟的性格脱不开关系。

那时的切原还是个小孩。小孩子自然是没有什么第二性的说法，他们家里有许许多多的男孩子，不是Alpha就是Beta。家主不想让小孩对分化的结果忐忑，有意教导已分化的大孩子对后辈三缄其口。

小孩子就是小孩子，家主常常这么对他们说。

即便如此，切原的嘴里时不时冒出些「前辈身上的味道好闻」之类的话。说者无心听者有意，柳隐隐有了预感，切原大概率不会是一个Beta。

命运随即戏剧地指向了那种概率渺茫的可能。

男性Omega在社会的金字塔中处境微妙。与他们生长的大宅一墙之隔的世界里，他们不是堂堂正正的男性，也不是拿得出手的Omega。

在普通人的世界里男性Omega举步维艰，社交圈里品味小众的贵族Alpha似乎是像切原这样的孩子唯一的出路。

「不是所有他这样的孩子都有这个机会的。」

家主对着柳和另外两个大孩子这样说。他们没人觉得赞同，但也找不出出言反驳的话来。孩子不会永远留在这个家里，但切原不能就这样离开这个家，他们三个都清楚这一点。

从书房回去的路上要经过长长的庭廊。

在这里，年幼的切原曾在无数个夏天向他跑来。

柳挪步走着，只觉得庭廊长得走不到头。

他恍惚觉得切原永远不会长大，会永远施意妄为，继而精疲力尽地依靠他。

他曾给过切原无数场梦不醒的好觉。切原的玩伴向来对他敬而远之，教书先生无由地信任着柳对切原的辅导，从不踏足庭院打扰。他也的确从未辜负先生的期待。

他想，他能做一个切原的守护者能做的一切，比外面不知道哪个家族出来的Alpha做得都要好。他心甘情愿，永远不会有任何不满。

走近卧房的时候，柳闻到空气中弥散着浆果烂熟在地上的酸味，带着初夏的感官，是不符合时节的气息。如今已经是秋蝉的季节了。

柳站到房门前，他已经知道自己会看到什么。他的手指缓缓用力，将房门不发一声地推到一边。

切原酣然睡着，没有被吵醒。

房间朝庭院的那侧扇门大开，大抵是切原嫌热。

柳意识到他已经一个夏天没见过切原了。「分化后的切原」是个与他的记忆脱节的陌生概念。他走上前去，轻巧地跪在切原的身边，低头查看切原的样子。

或许是燥热的缘故，切原在梦里也不安地皱着眉头，这让他与柳记忆中的小孩更不相像。

柳心里升起一股让他难以忍受的焦躁，他意识到自己对于那个小孩的情感，远比他从前自以为的更阴暗，充斥着人类的私欲与诟病。

而这都已与眼前的青年无关了。

柳想，他应该更早明白家主的吩咐毫无益处。

切原必然会长大，就像他小时候总嚷嚷着要出海探险，谁也无法阻止他前往未知的世界，哪怕柳自己也不行。

他必然会受尽苦难与折磨。但他既然天性如此，这也是他必经的宿命。

柳向切原伸手去，抚平青年眉间的皱褶。柳想自己已经准备好叫醒他，然后告诉他身为Omega所代表的一切，与将面临的抉择。

他决定补充自己从前刻意留白的全部，将一切的选择权全权交予切原自己。

切原的睡脸在柳的安抚下又恢复了旧日柳所熟悉的那种恬静。

柳低着头，轻柔而认真地注视着他。

他知道等这双眼睁开之后，他拥有的那个小孩就不会再回来了。

柳张开了嘴。


End file.
